half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The G-Man
Briefcase Does anybody have a picture of the briefcase's contents? I can't view the model right now. 00:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The Article has a link to an image I believe. Check the list of sources at the bottom. ;) (Strat-N8 06:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) Redundancy If I may ask, could I have permission to remove either the "In-game appearances" or "List of exact in-game locations"? It seems overly redundant to have two sections in the article that are basically the same thing and the article would be much more concise without one of them. (Strat-N8 06:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) I don't want to start a whole new topic for the sake of a little nitpicking, so I'll voice my concern here. But isn't the statement that Gordon's choice at the end of Half-Life is a Hobson's choice directly contradicted by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hobson%27s_choice article about Hobson's choice]? SteveZombie 23:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) too short the (06:27, 9 February 2009) edit shortened this page quite a lot please try and replace the information taken out thank you diobern 15:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It appears shortened after I removed a ton of speculation that had no place in the bulk of the article. For example: Some say that he may be related to Aperture Science because of these abilities. This relation would also offer some support to the theory that G-man purposely caused the Resonance Cascade (by supplying the "defective" crystal) so that he could bring down Black Mesa, (which might make sense, as Aperture Science and Black Mesa were intense competitors, but he probably didn't want aliens to conquer Earth, which would explain why he let Gordon loose on the Combine). I also moved several items that seemed out of place from the main article to the Trivia section as well (such as his briefcase having the Black Mesa symbol on it it the first game but lacking it in the sequel). However, I suppose I did trim the section on his talking to/interacting with other characters a bit too much, so I'll put that back in. :) (Strat-N8 16:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) moving stuff to trivia was exactly the sort of thing i was hoping you'd do that way its a better article that isent missing anything diobern 15:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Animated picture of G-man from Breencast Hi, I animated the frames of the G-Man's sighting in the Breencast. Problem is, I don't know how would be best to include it in this article, or whether to include at all. You see, it's sort of... big. 795 KB in its full size (256x128), and 240 KB in a reduced size (128x64, scaled with gifsicle). This seems like a lot of data to force the user to load. Also, I haven't even uploaded the full version, because I felt that you might think it violates fair use. The full version is 512x128. Would you like me to upload that? I'll let you guys decide. Hope you actually respond to this -_- - Elecbullet 02:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Why doesn't the file have all frames? Isn't it a bit too fast?... And why is the information template for that file so messy? Can't you just copy/paste it like it is said to do, thus without altering it? copy and paste the following code into the "Summary" field below and fill in the correct information to properly source your image, '''don't alter' it and don't forget " Summary "'' It's all written so that any user can understand all the steps. Thanks anyway for adding it, but please just read, and don't leave redlinks behind. Klow 11:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't have all the frames? Damn. There are 25 textures in the game files and I just figured that's how it went, texture 1, texture 2, and so on. Maybe some frames are repeated, it's been a while since I played HL2. ::I guess that if it doesn't have all the frames then it's not good for the article. I could always slow it down, and see if I can find out how the actual one in-game goes. That might make the filesize larger though. And sorry for messiness. I didn't really understand all the category stuff. - Elecbullet 05:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Well just copy/paste the info template as it is and someone else may complete it. You can also draw inspiration from the other pics and copy/paste (like I often do, actually). But just don't alter the template itself. To get back on the pic, you say "to use less of the original" in the info - I thought you were talking about the different texture pics(but you were talking about the frames). I suppose all pics are there, but it really seems too fast... Maybe decompiling one of the maps it appears in might give us some clues about the proper framerate. Apart from that, it can stay, and the size is not that huge. Klow 11:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok I checked in a decompiled "d3_c17_03", but my mapping skills are too shitty to help me find what the framerate might be (I guess I was looking at the wrong place). Btw, where all the texture files located? I can't find them. Klow 11:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Uhhh... See, I don't really know... Some time ago, I was browsing my GCFs when I found them all. I thought "This could be useful!" and I extracted them. Weeks later I would actually get around to using them, but now I forget where I found them. It's no problem to slow down the picture though. The frames are now (I think) 10 centiseconds each, I could increase it to, say, 15. Cut lines I watched something on YouTube, about something that somebody scrounged up from the files of HL1, which weren't used in the game, and set them all up like a museum of sorts. There's one dark alcove featuring the G-man standing there with the goofy scientist tie, and saying a cut line: "Well, it looks like we won't be working together. No regrets, Mr. Freeman? But there are a few survivors of your personal holocaust who would like the chance to meet the man responsible for the total annihilation of their base (hissing 'S')." And it is "BASE", not "RACE", Klow! I heard myself! Can't you get that through your thick skull? How many times do I have to change that? *sigh* anyways, this is new stuff. :My "thick skull" tells me it's actually "face". More seriously, I also listened to "gman_noregret.wav" again, and it is "race". A "B" and a "R" sound really different, even in G-Man's mouth. Please don't change it again. You should live up to your username. And please sign next time. Klow 21:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I can attest. I listened to it and listened to it and it is most definitely an "R" at the beginning.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 21:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It was cut because Valve realized that the Holocaust bit would be offencive to people. SuperMario2 13:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Possible G-Man "Sighting"? I was playing through the game again, and I think there's one area where you see the G-Man that isn't mentioned here in the wiki. I first saw it in the "Follow Freeman!" chapter, in the Nexus building, after the high-security area with all the lasers. It's a little graffiti picture that shows a man with an umbrella. The man looks very similar to the G-Man, except he's not carrying a briefcase, and his suit is covered by a raincoat. Here's a picture of this possible G-Man, although it's low-quality, since my computer doesn't run HL2 very well at a higher quality: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v281/RazorbackDragon/rainyman.gif If this IS an actual G-Man location, it should be added. Also with a better quality image :3 BlackSuzaku 08:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC)BlackSuzaku :That's just Resistance graffiti and it is seen in a few places. At this point in time, there is no reason from the game to believe it is the Gman, and just looking at it is inconclusive.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 08:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ditto? overuse of the word ditto anyone? Link to scene's within the game (opening and ending hl2 and all the other ones) Shouldn't we link (To youtube or whereelse) the scene's of the G-mann, not where he appears but the opening scene's and the ending scene in hl2? Just a sugggestion --'Jorre22225' 21:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Strange G-Man sound clips I just found this video of the "mummbling" and... well, just watch it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j20LirCp2Rc&feature=related Listen at 0:33 to hear a female voice - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pjZLTljP5I&feature=related SuperMario2 19:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC)